Raziel the archangel
Saint Raziel '(Hebrew: 'רזיאל‎ "Secret of God") is an archangel in Laurencian religion who is responsible for keeping the secrets of Heaven from mortals and impure spiritual beings. He is associated with the sephirah Chokhmah (the second of ten) in Beri'ah, one of the Four Worlds of Kabbalistic theory. Raziel is said to have written the "Book of Raziel" which has also been called the book of 1500 secrets (or "keys"), containing eternal knowledge of both Heaven and earth. According to various traditions this important text was in the possession of, read or used by Enoch, Noah and King Solomon. Duties Raziel is said to teach the Word of God and keep the divine wisdom secret from unworthy beings and protects the ministering angels from the living creatures that uphold the universe. Raziel is reported to be close to Yahweh God and is allowed by Him to write down everything that is spoken by Him and those in His "throneroom". It is said that after humankind's expulsion from Eden, Raziel gave his book to humankind so that they could find their way back to Paradise and better understand the wisdom of Elohim. This disturbed the angels that were with Raziel, so they took the book from the humans and sought to destroy it by casting it into the ocean. God spared Raziel His wrath and had his sacred book retrieved by the elemental angel Rahab and returned to Raziel. Director of... Raziel has been said to be the leader or supervisor of the Thrones and the Ophanim who obey God. Ancient Book of Raziel It is said that Raziel authored an ancient document called the book of Raziel millions of years ago and gave it to humans who God deemed worthy of the sacred knowledge within the book's pages. Among it's recipients were Adam the first man, Enoch the Sethite, Noah, and King Solomon of Israel. Apparently, Raziel composed the book in a secret heavenly language that even the most intelligent and powerful angelic beings could not understand it unless God allowed them to. Jewish mystic legend dictates that the schematics to Noah's ark are found in the heavenly book. According to some sources, the book was passed on through the generations to Enoch who may have been allowed to write some of his knowledge of the heavens and the angelic creatures in its pages. From Enoch, an archangel (Raphael in ancient Jewish legend and Uriel in Laurencian) gave it to Noah, who used the wisdom within to build an ark. At one point, God allowed the book to come into King Solomon's possession. The current whereabouts of the book is currently unknown, but is assumed by Laurencian Christians that after Solomon's death it was returned to Raziel and is kept safe in his possession. Laurencian tradition/legend Laurencian Christian tradition dictates that when the Apostle Paul's friend, the "man in Christ", ascended (whether "out of the body or in the body" the apostle did not know) to the Third Heaven, the archangel Raziel showed him the divine wisdom of the book of Raziel and was prohibited from sharing the knowledge when he returned to earth. Raziel is venerated as the recording angel and heavenly scribe. It is theorized by Laurencian Chancellor and organizer of the Laurencian Christian denomination, Hunter Eno, that the Book of Life spoken of by the prophets of the Bible such as Saint John may be the book of Raziel or authored by Raziel. Category:Religion Category:Mythology